


Satisfied

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Dimmock thinks Molly settled for Mycroft since she couldn't have Sherlock. Boy, is he in for it.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

“So,” Dimmock said as he pulled on his coat, “are you two dating yet?”

The three of them were in the path lab. Sherlock had just realized who the guilty party was and Dimmock had sent his men to arrest the man.

Sherlock and Molly glanced at each other, Sherlock cracking a smile and Molly rolling her eyes.

He turned to the DI. “Actually, she’s dating my brother Mycroft.”

Dimmock smirked. “If you can’t have the Holmes you want, you’re settling for second best?”

Sherlock’s smile widened to an anticipatory grin and he stood aside as the woman he knew would someday be his sister-in-law rounded on the other man.

“‘Settling?’” she echoed, glaring at him. “One, I never settled for anything and two, Mycroft is second best to no one.”

Dimmock, not seeing the danger he was in, raised an eyebrow. “What about that Sherlock lookalike you were going to marry? That was definitely settling.”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Lab,” Molly said slowly, her voice cold and quiet.

“You’re desperate to get close to Sherlock however you can,” Dimmock said, blithely digging his own grave. “It’s pathetic.”

Molly shut her eyes as she took one then two deep breaths and opened her eyes again. “Not that it’s **any** of your business, Dimmock, but Mycroft Holmes is the man I’m in love with, the man I hope to marry someday, and the man who will father my children. Not to mention the fact that he satisfies me more than any other man could. I stopped wanting Sherlock years ago, we’re just friends. My heart belongs to Mycroft and Mycroft alone. Is that clear?”

Finally, Dimmock realized the enormity of his mistake. “Um, crystal, miss. Sorry I said anything.” He quickly left the path lab and Sherlock burst out laughing.

“Oh God, I hope no one wipes the security footage before Mycroft sees that,” he said once he had calmed down. “People call you Mousy Molly but really, you’re a lioness.”

Molly grinned. “Thank you, Sherlock. I’m just sick of everybody thinking that, even though most people are too polite to say it.”

“Well, anyone who really knows you knows the truth.” Sherlock’s grin widened. “In fact, I happen to know Mycroft is going to-”

Molly held up a hand. “Please, don’t spoil whatever he’s going to do.”

“Alright,” Sherlock conceded. “Go on, I’ll clean up.”

She smirked. “That’s a first, but thank you.” Molly kissed his cheek then headed out the door.

Sherlock looked up at the nearest security camera, smirking. “You’re a lucky man, brother mine.”

* * *

“I am well aware of that, Sherlock,” Mycroft said, smirking back, as he watched the footage in his office the next morning. He thought back to the night before and Molly accepting his marriage proposal, and his smile softened. “Well aware.”


End file.
